Champion Squadron
by Sserden
Summary: This is my first SW fic so please R/R and be patient with me. This is an a/u fic. Many years after Return of the Jedi the Empire is still active. The image of a new more powerful Death Star, and a good plan. Only one thing forgotten in this plan...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters they all belong to George Lucas I just borrowed them for the purpose of this story. Except for Sserden he belongs to me.

This is my first Star Wars fic so please read and review. Sorry about the editing I know I need a beta reader but I just put this up for the fun of it. This is an A/U fic.

****

Champion Squadron

"Great, look what you did now." James yelled at R3, his astrohmatic droid. He got a long low whistle followed by two short beeps.

"What just happened, champion 3?" asked Eelin, flight one's commander.

"My R3 drained my X-wings engine power"

"Deal with it," champion 10 said, "we got three TIE star fighters coming in quadrant 3"

"And fast" champion 7 added.

"Don't worry I see them" James replied as he flicked on the proton torpedoes. A few seconds later the cockpit's lock system turned red and beeped. He slammed the button then switched back to the lasers. A big red flaming ball shot out the front end of the x-wing and directed for the middle TIE. The torpedo slammed the TIE right in the middle. Then the two octagonal wings spun off and sliced cleanly through the cockpits of the other two.

"Woo Hoo! Nice shot" exclaimed Eelin.

"Thank…oh no!" James yelled. Suddenly it all went black.

****

TIE Squadron 423

"What was that?" Moff Sserden yelled.

"Sorry… Don't kill me!" the TIE pilot yelled.

"That is not what I call TIE piloting." Moff Sserden said,

" There's only one thing to do now" He smiled.

"What's that?" he asked petrified in fear.

"Die." Moff Sserden laughed as a laser vaporized the TIE fighter. "May this serve as a lesson to all you other pilots who disobey me."

"YES SIR!" all the TIE pilots yelled.

"Good." Moff Sserden laughed. "Have a nice day, Training in the minefield" then after laughing more he cut the radio and left for the star destroyer **_Chimaera_**.

****

Champion Squadron

James window slid open with a hiss. When he stepped out of the simulator everyone was looking at him. Then they all started cheering.

"What's going on?" he asked

"You got the best score," Ron said, "that means you just bought all of us a round of beer!"

"Oh… Great"

After the party James slid down to his quarters to rest. He went and flopped on his bed. He glanced around the room until he noticed his storm trooper suit that he stole was missing.

"You're under arrest"

"What?!" he exclaimed. Standing over him was a storm trooper.

"You heard me get up," the white suited figure said.

"Qui-gig I know that's you" James said.

"Darn, how did you guess" Qui-gig asked.

"Troopers don't travel alone, and they shoot rebels not 'arrest' them anymore."

"Oh." Qui-gig said as he slid out of the suit. Qui-gig was a Gand who grew up on Alderan. He joined the rebellion right before Vader's death at Endor. He has a slight problem to act childish after the training missions so that's why he earned the nickname 'Jumpy'. Qui-gig has been rooming with James ever sense he was recruited because no one could tolerate him.

Despite that neither of them could wait to go head on with real TIE's, not the simulated ones. Eelin, former Rogue Squadron pilot, said that most of us would die on our first mission, unlike the new Rogue Squadron. But we all must take chances. 

Moff Sserden looked out of the window just as they left hyperspace. Moments later they docked with the **_Chimaera. _**As they stepped of the ship they where greeted by Pellaeon, who took them to Thrawn.

"Welcome Sserden" Thrawn said as they entered his room.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," Sserden said with a smile, " I want to crush the rebellion… with your help"

"Don't we all," Thrawn replied. "How"

"By another Death Star" he said, dryly. Thrawn started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Haven't you learned the first time, or the second. They know it, heck, they know us. It's just a waste of money and time." First he was laughing but than switched to yelling.

"But we didn't try it with you, or my plan." Sserden said.

"What"

"Simple," Sserden smiled. "The planet Feroshk offered us supplies and a construction area"

"Why"

"They hate Princess Leia" Sserden smirked.

"Good so far, but what about Luke, Rogue Squadron, Han Solo, all the rebels total!"

"More simple. We set the rebel forces in a trap including Rogue Squadron, then capture Luke, Leia, and Han Solo in the **_Falcon _**on the way to 'settle' problems on a 'friendly planet'." Sserden started laughing. Thrawn wasn't though.

"Haven't we failed capturing them before"

"Not with my superior TIE squadrons." Sserden said.

"Make it happen and I'll give you my job."

"No need" Sserden said. "I'll have your help."

"Good, very good" Thrawn said.

"Good morning champions!" Eelin shouted.

"It's 4 in the morning…sir" James mumbled.

"Time to start training, get up, get up" Eelin shouted again.

"Iiimmm tooooooo slleepy" Qui-gig mumbled softly.

"Good! Let's go!"

When they got to the main room everyone was sleeping or barely awake. Most of the pilot where complaining or yelling at Eelin for waking them up to early. Then they all gathered in the briefing room for their training run, in the canyon nicknamed 'death run'. But all the pilots piped up when they heard their new X-wings had arrived.

Two hours later they where flying above the canyon waiting for their instructions.

"Everyone gets one run through the canyon with their wing man. Try to score 8000 points or more. Don't Die! And, oh have fun."

"Hear that James," champion 11 joked, "don't die."

"Very funny" James said.

"For that champion 11 you'll go first" Eelin said.

"Ha" James said.

"And James you'll be his wing man" Eelin said.

"Well, let get going." said champion 11.

"Lock s-foils in attack position."

"Got ya"

R3 whistled a good luck then beeped. James turned his lasers on. They both flew into the canyon. It was a tight squeeze but they made it. R3 beeped on about how it was a nice day to fly. Suddenly five holographic Imperial mines jumped out and fired at them. Champion 11 vaporized two right on the spot. James took two clean shots for the other witch took them down. The last he rammed and blew it up.

"You are supposed to shoot the mines with your lasers" champion 11 joked. They soon shot into a clearing with 15 mines sitting in it. They both took down seven mines but the third malfunctioned. They where stolen mines so they expected it to happen once. They shot back in the narrow canyon with full concentration on there piloting. They missed a few mines but got the majority. In the final clearing three TIE starfighters, four TIE interceptors, and two bombers jumped out of the holographic projector.

"I'll get the star fighters and bombers you'll get the TIE interceptors, okay?" said 11.

"Got ya." James replied. " R3, full shields forward and power to lasers." R3 beeped an okay. 

__

I'm going to take down these TIE's the old fashion way then get 11's, Though James. He pulled the ship up then right so much his hand hit the cockpit wall, then leveled out and fired recklessly at the TIE's. _Just like Luke _he thought. He hit every one by surprising them. _They thought I would hit them with my missiles._ He turneda sharp left and accidentally hit the holographic bomber.

"There you go again slamming something. You know that wont work in a real dog fight." 11 said.

"No comment" James said embarrassingly.

"Good job 11 and 3 you scored a 7568. Go to base and rest we've got a lot of training to do." Eelin said.

All the pilots where gathered in the briefing room but not at 4:00, it was 9 o'clock. Eelin walked into the middle.

"I know you have only been training for two months but… We got a mission!" all the pilots jumped up and started cheering. "Not any mission, were escorting Leia, Han, and Luke in the **_Falcon _**to Feroshk 2. You might know it because it's pretty close to Feroshk witch just ended a civil war. It's most likely dangerous mission. We'll intersect Rogue Squadron at the Yavin system then return to guard the rebel base. Any questions?"

"Sir…I heard a rumor of the third death star." 4 said in the back.

"Nonsense."

"Line up every one, line up" Eelin shouted "They're here!"

All the pilots jumped up and scrambled around like headless chickens. A minute later they where all in two strait rows saluting. Qui-gig was sweating so much he fainted, but luckily James caught him. They all heard the distant familiar roar of the **_Falcon's _**engine. It took them a wile to slow down their breathing. The **_Falcon _**pulled into the hanger barley missing the walls then slowly descended. The engine hum lowered and the hiss of compressed air shot out. A second later Chewbaca, Han, Luke, Leia, and a guard stepped out.

"Welcome your hiness, Luke, Han." Eelin nodded to each.

"Thank for escorting us, Rogue squadron is tangled up on black moon. And that makes you the best." Han joked. Leia elbowed him. There was dead silence for a minute.

"It's nice to see you Eelin" Luke said, "So… let get going."

"Yes sirs…and ma'am" they all said.

Ten minutes later they where all in the air. James flinched at the thought of them messing up on their first mission. 

"Report in every one," Eelin said, "you too Luke." He said because Luke was in his X wing. 

"Division 1, all here."

"Division 2, locked and loaded".

"Division 3, your orders, sir."

"Luke here" he laughed.

"Good. Every ones here" he said.

"3 here, sir, my scanners are reporting disturbance in sector 7."

"I copy. Looks like Imps. Get ready for a fight."

"Negative they are limping. They ran into a rebel squadron"

"No… Ahhhhhh!" champion 13 screamed. Instantly all the X wings s foils were open.

"Get them." Champion 14 said angrily. The fighting only lasted a minute. The Y wings pounded them with missiles and ion cannons while the A and X wing slaughtered the TIEs one by one.

Moff Sserden smiled. _Soon I will rule all_ he thought _and then, no more Rogues, no more rebels, no Han, no Leia, and no Luke… no Luke. _He smiled more, he knew his idiot-proof plan would work. With the false info given to them by the spies they'd send every one into a big trap. Then splat, or better, Boom they'll all die. It was working in two weeks Leia and Han would be captured. 

He threw a dart at a picture of Luke and hit it strait on. The Rogues and all others will die, and best yet, Sserden would rule all, like his father, the Emperor. 


End file.
